bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TotalDrama22121
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Apache page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 16:17, 2010 August 17 Re: Apache, Sun Sun and Mila Rose You placed the images in the wrong place. A history section needs to be made for them, and that is where the picture will go. Also, do not add pictures to the middle or end of paragraphs - they are to be placed at the start of a paragraph please. If you wish to write the history section for them, fire away, but until it exists, the images are in the wrong place. Doing it properly is better than rushing it and leaving it for others to clean up. We have enough clean up to do without anyone adding to it. 16:36, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :No worries, and thanks for helping out. 16:59, August 17, 2010 (UTC) ::There are no issues that need to be clarified or anything else that needs to be done, so yeah, they can be done now. 18:04, August 17, 2010 (UTC) It's good. I made a few changes to it, mainly that the history section should be written in the past tense. I also added a reference to it. This is compulsory for all new information so that people can see the source of the info & check it for themselves. To add a reference, just write the code underneath at the end of the relevant text. Good job overall. Thanks for doing that, 18:50, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Bleach anime; Episode 284 :Bleach manga; Chapter 284, pages 3-11 You're welcome and thanks for the help. 20:17, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured Article Anyone can vote in it provided it has been at least a month since their first edit and have made at least 5 (useful) edits to articles in the month of the vote. 10:43, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Since I'm an admin, I don't vote in the featured article anymore, as if there is a tie, it is up to the admins to vote to break the tie. 10:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure, there is no problem with that afaik. What is written in the trivia sections is correct for most of them. Seems to be just Ulquiorra & Starrk that need changing. 11:12, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Harribel So far no one has put forth new pics for her. If you want, scroll down the side of the home page and click the link that says character profile picture changes. Start a new section for Harribel and just request that someone find a higher quality picture. Tinni and some other will probably be happy to find a pic or two--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:25, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I would love to make a released picture her profile picture but when we discussed it last time, Arrancar109 and some others objected. So we can't just change it without more discussion. I know you started a discussion on the Bleach Image talk page. I'll contribute to that and hopefully we can get a discussion happening before we change anything. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 00:21, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bounts No problem. Unfortunately, I'm not a very big fan of the Bount arc, so I don't have much of it committed to memory. Also, I have never taken screen caps from an episode before, so I can't do it myself. If you know how to do it, look through the episode guides to give you a few hints as to where to find a good group pic, and then get a screenshot from that episode. If not, then I'd suggest putting a request on the Bount talk page. Sorry for not being much help. Mohrpheus (talk) 23:22, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: Clones Quasi means not entirely real, kind of fake. In this context it means the clones are visually there but are not real clones. They are just projections created by his speed--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 22:12, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Re:Featured Image Yup, you can vote in all three features. Just remember to give good reasons. That's less of a big deal for the pic/quote, but we are strict on it for the article votes, which will be started in 4 or 5 days time. 15:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) If you are up for it, there are tons of things that need doing at the moment. Manga Current Story and Anime Current Story both need to be updated to this weeks episode/chapter if you can and there are always pages up for a grammar check on the Bleach Wiki:Grammar Corner. The Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Project needs full and one line summaries as well as pictures on the episode pages. There is also the list of pictures with no valid license or source. If you could help identify the episode/chapter that any of those pictures are from, that would be great. Unfortunately I have to go back to the real world in a bit, so I won't be here for the next couple of hours, but if you want any other ideas, no doubt someone else can come up with a dozen other suggestions where you can help out if that is not to your taste. Thanks for the help. 16:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) re: Image gallery I will try to help but I'm working off my phone here so it might not go so well. I saw you made the section. Go into a different section and grab the gallery code for it. 5 year old ghost boy would work well as it is just one pic. Grab all the gallery code from there, paste it in keigo's section and then replace the 5 year old ghost boy pic code with keigo's pic code. Hope this helps. If it does not I will help you out when I get home--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 16:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I went ahead an took care of it for you. Basically the gallery code and format can always be found by going up to another section and hitting edit. You will see the code and can just copy and paste from there. Let me know if you need anymore help--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 20:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Assistance Hey, thanks for offering to help out. I don't fully understand why my images seem to be higher quality, especially for the recent episodes. I mean, I just download the 720p HD anime episodes from nyatorrent.org and use the build in feature of windows media player classic that I use to run videos to capture images. In short, the better the quality of the source video, the better the image. For gif making and more fine grain screen capturing for both older and newer episodes, I use VirtualDub. However, Virtualdub doesn't support msk file, so for both newer and older episodes, I need to find avi files for gif making. Virtualdub has a built in function that lets you spitout a bunch of frame as an animated gif. Once I get Virtualdub to spit out the animated gif, I use Fireworks to resize the gif, correct timing and trim frames to make it more appropriate for the purpose that we are going to put it. I used to make the gifs using a more manual intensive process where I would manually go and capture frames directly from a video to make a gif but that usually resulted in gifs with fewer frames then automatic gif. Then again, with VirtualDub, the editing of frames happen once the gif is spat out and it can be troublesome having to edit a 233 frame gif to, for example, get rid of some unnecessary frames that just have the characters verbalising a command because that just looks weird in a gif designed to show a shikai or reaction shots from spectators. With the manual process the frame editing happen upfront but generally, the VirtualDub method is faster. Bottom line is, these gifs are being made for a specific purpose on the wiki and so should be custom made to reflect that purpose. Now, going back to still images. VirtualDub has a "copy screen to clip board" function that I find yields better quality images from older episodes that aren't available in high def or anything like that. Also, fansubs - especially dattebayo resulted in huge drop in quality of the videos. So often I just downloaded raws to get good screenshots. But again, these days, if I have an avi version of the video, I just use VirtualDub's "copy screen to clip board" function and paste the image into Fireworks and save it as a PNG file. I sometimes edit out the watermark but its not really important. As for the rights use and the fair use rational, I am not sure what to say on the matter. For the rights, when you go to upload an image file using the page. You have a drop down box with the field Licensing and you just choose either Fair Use: TV screenshot (us this for gifs as well) or Fair Use: Manga. The admins have rigged it so that the summary box comes pre-filled with the basic fair use rational template. Just fill in the field of the template and that's that! Below is an example from the recent episodes. Hope this helps. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 01:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Discussion on Wikia's New Look Hi. I was hoping that you could take a look at User blog:Yyp/New Wikia Skin:What we can expect?. In case you are not aware, Wikia is changing the entire look of all the wikis. We need as much feedback on this change as possible, so it would be great if you could post on your general impressions or specific things that you like/dislike. Thanks for your input, 11:37, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re: Forum You can create a forum by creating a new page with a name format like "Forum:". However, such a forum would be "free floating" liable for deletion. So you would have to add the appropriate forum heading template, e.g. to make it a sub forum of the Watercooler forum etc. You can find the full list of "meta-forums" at Forum:Index. Alternative to manual creation is the "Create new topic" box that's inside each "meta-forum". The box doesn't do anything too fancy, just creates a new page with the appropriate title and inserts the appropriate forum heading template. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 17:19, October 12, 2010 (UTC)